The invention relates generally to a storage pocket arrangement for storing film material, and more particularly such a storage pocket arrangement which can be filed away in a storage system such as a storage file, ring binder or the like.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for introducing film material into a storage pocket arrangement, in individual pockets therein.
Storage pocket arrangements for film material, which can be suitably stored away in various kinds of storage systems, generally comprise a plurality of individual pockets which are arranged in juxtaposed or superposed relationship in a flat sheet-like article. Film strips consisting of negative or positive film material are fitted into the respective pockets in the storage pocket arrangement by the person using same, by a manual operation. It is also known for film strips, after treatment or processing, for example after a development operation, to be fitted into storage pockets by machine. However the procedure does not involve storage pocket arrangements which can be filed away in a storage filing system, but rather the film strips are introduced into pockets defined between a foil assembly, which can be drawn off a supply roll, the foil assembly comprising two sheets of foil material which are arranged one above the other and which are preferably transparent and which are connected together, for example by welding, at spaced-apart positions, transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the foil assembly, thereby forming between the regions in which the sheets of foil are connected together, pockets into which the film material can be inserted from the side in a machine operation. For that purpose the web of foil material may be transported by means of transportation rollers on a suitable support surface. Arranged laterally of the support surface, and stationary with respect thereto, is a station for introducing the film strips into the pockets. The transportation movement is effected cyclically by the width of a pocket in each phase, and a film strip is then cyclically introduced into the respective `empty` pocket which is disposed in opposite relationship to the station for introducing the film strip. The film strip is then cut off at its end, after it has been put into the appropriate pocket.
The web of foil material is then moved on by the width of one pocket and the above-outlined procedure is repeated. A film generally fils a number of mutually adjoining individual pockets, in that manner.
As the film strips which are put into storage pockets in that way cannot be bound in a storage file, ring binder or the like, for archive storage purposes, the usual practice is for the user to remove the film material from the pocket assembly and then introduce it into the individual pockets of a storage pocket arrangement by a manual operation, as first outlined above, thereby to provide for archive storage thereof.
It will be seen therefore that the above-indicated mode of operation is a complicated and costly one and moreover the possibility of damage to the film material cannot be entirely excluded.